Torn
by Angel-Chan
Summary: People are torn between what is right and what is wrong. Some choose to do so, while others are forced into it. When forced, the person may lose what is most important to them... Their memories. When we become torn, no one can understand how we feel..
1. Prologue

**_Torn: Prologue_**   
  


_Special moments in my life_

_Memories, they are_

_Stay with me always_

_Do not flee _

_Forever be a part of me_   
  
  
  


The sun had just begun its morning routine when my cousins and I had started our journey. We had planned on camping out on the weekend before we would move. 'The earlier we rise, the more we can accomplish' the twins had once stated, but were now fussing over how tired they were, and that they wanted to drive instead because I _sucked_ at it. I just laughed it away. We were like the best of friends-- even though you couldn't tell.   
  


"Let's camp out there!" exclaimed one of them. I envied her so. She resembled an angel so much with her beautiful shoulder length golden hair and crystal blue eyes. Even her personality sometimes was as angelic. _Sometimes._   
  


Her twin sneered. "Come now, Neechan! How do you expect us to survive there with _norunning water_?" His charcoal black hair fell over his light blue eyes as he laughed at his sister`s embarrassed blushing. I just smiled slightly and focused on the road ahead of me. _Here we go again, _I thought.   
  


"Niichan!! What about your idea of _'camping'_ in a hotel near the forest?" she shot back-- glaring, from what I could tell, at least.   
  


"NANI?! What's wrong with staying at a hotel? What do you think, Cuz?" They both turned to me, waiting. I rolled my eyes and sighed inwardly.   
  


"I don't really care where we stay, but if we planned on camping 'out' then we should really camp 'out'," I noted, watching victory appear on one face, while the other twisted with disappointment. Things like that _always_ happened, and I would usually have to be the one to settle it. I leaned back in my seat-- it was going to be a _long_ drive.   
  


~*~   
  


"How the _hell_ do you put this piece of crap together?!" my black-haired cousin whined, while his twin laughed at his antics. He held the tent kit and grumbled. _Such a baby!_ my mind reeled out-- which was quite true. He was acting quite babyish.   
  


"Here, Niichan, let me do it," his sister offered, blonde hair swaying as she giggled slightly. He turned around and refused to give it to her. I had to laugh. He was acting so _stubborn_!   
  


"Bakayarou! Let me have it now!" she demanded, trying to grab the kit off of him. He dodged her-- just barely, though. Next, I realized, would come the 'Passing of Words', as I so kindly christened it for them.... Add a trademark to that. It _was_ theirs-- sort of, at least....   
  


"I can do this on my own!"   
  


"Hontou ni? _Ha!_ You wish!"   
  


"Oh, bite me!"   
  


"Why the he-"   
  


It happened so quick-- I could barely react. All I heard was the sound of a gun going off-- six times, I believe. The next thing I new, I saw my cousins falling... falling to the ground with two wounds in their chests-- blood was _everywhere... _spurting out... -- and a surprised look on their faces. I also felt pain in my own chest, and from what I could tell, I ,too, was falling. My mind was clouded as I heard the mad laughs of our attackers. I lay there as they drove off in my van, listening to my own rasping and wondering of my cousins.   
  


~*~   
  


It seemed like hours when I heard-- or at least thought I'd heard-- footsteps. A light _click-clack, click-clack_-- you know-- you know, like... a pair of heavy work boots.... And to top it off, the sun was going down (damn how slow the sun could be at times, especially when you couldn't wonder over it without feeling a great pain surge through you), and my cousins had lost consciousness a while ago. I feared that I, too, would meet that same dreary fate. Suddenly, the footsteps halted right before me. Straining, I looked up.   
  


It was an older man-- possibly in the later years of his life. His skin was dark tan and worn with ageing wrinkles. His hair was snow-white and long-- as was his mustache. Blue eyes, he had, with a slight shade of gray in them, but blue nonetheless. He glanced down at me. His eyes had no expression in them whatsoever. I felt I shouldn't trust him... but there was no one else....   
  


"Help...," I rasped, placing my hand onto his foot, tears streaming down my face. "Please help us...." I was beginning to grow unconscious.... The last thing I could remember before blacking out completely was his eyes. His enchanting bluish-grey eyes, and how they had suddenly gotten a certain glint in them.... He smiled, and I saw nothing but black. 

~*~ 

A/N: Oi, minna!! This is a little side story I decided to write one day... Gomen nasai... Anyhoo, this is in the Mirai Trunks time-line, so no Gokuu-san or Veggie-chan(hehehe!). Gomen again... ^-^" Demo, I really hope you enjoyed this! Chapter one will come out as soon as I can type it!! Also, the first chapter will be in two different styles(you'll find out what I mean when I put them up). Arigato, minna!! Ja ne!- ~Angel-Chan~ (Never mind that A/N, minna! I have been busy this summer and finally got up off my butt and started typing again! So what do I do? Revise all my old stories and find time to write new ones! YOSH'! Ja ne!) 


	2. Part One

**_Torn: Part One_**   
  


_Blank now_

_When thinking back_

_Nothing comes to mind_

_What were the things_

_That used to be_

_If only I could tell_   
  
  
  


My eyes opened, opened to a small, luminous enclosure. The old man I saw first. My creator, yes, as it explained to me, my programming. Blank, my memories were, unable to visualize what had been cut-- blocked. I stepped out-- on my face, a simple scowl-- stepped out onto the cyan-colored surface, exiting my hellish container.   
  


A smile pervaded upon the doctor's lips, evil, no doubt, and yet a smile all the same. "Irasshai, Jinzouningen Juukyu-gou. You have proved to be successful!" exclaimed he. "You know then of what you are programmed for, am I not correct?"   
  


"Hai. Very well do I know. Very well, Doctor," I answered, lifting, clenching, stretching my unused limbs as if they were paining me so.   
  


"Come, we must awaken the others, Juukyu-gou." Insanity, I had come to believe, had infested the irritating elder, as the straining symptoms shone as clearly as the deep ocean waters in his devil-like eyes. I followed, not wanting to, but felt should, let the distrust envelop me in its flames. In front of two other mechanical supports did he stop and greedily pressed a button on one, allowing his brittle fingers to crack-- the sound sent strange chills down my spine. Rose, the door did, revealing another like me... and yet different, something deep down rasped, leaving confusion to me.   
  


The female's eyes, as blue as the clear seas, opened; a twinge of uneasiness I felt, watching her. On her feet, two chestnut boots were worn, loosened slightly above the ankles. Black, black as night was her pants, overlapped by a skirt measured just above her knees, made up of a blue-jean material. Her shirt, sleeveless as well as black, was hidden by a denim jacket. Covering her long arms was unlike that of the fabric she wore: white as snow, encircled with stripes, thin and black. Her hair was the sweet, fresh color of sunflowers in the summer; down it fell, falling above her shoulders, precisely cut. Trailing, her eyes fell upon the doctor, then me. Wickedly, the creature smiled, smiled and strode out of her entrapment.   
  


The doctor-- beaming as always-- bellowed as he had done so to me, "Irasshai, Jinzouningen Juuhachi-gou. You have also proved to be successful!"   
  


Juuhachi-gou, as he called her, observed him, generally amused. Falling, her eyes did, studying me swiftly-- with great caution, I could guess. Deep down, my programming explained, although quite roughly, the jinzouningen itself, as did it the other yet to be awakened.   
  


Gero (it is rather complicated, I decided, to call him such a title as 'Doctor', when in reality, no man, doctor, even, would allow his insanity, his vengefulness, control him as he did) immediately clicked the microscopic button on the remaining container, allowing the mechanical opening to rise. Finally, the remaining jinzouningen was revealed, whilst I felt yet another twinge of uneasiness, sending confusion throughout my body.   
  


Exposed now to the dry air, the jinzouningen's eyes flashed, showing off the same emotionless shade of blue as Juuhachi-gou's. Deep blue shoes, he wore, the snowy bows tied expertly, folding, flailing, on either side. The socks-- a sickly bright lime green-- were folded down slightly, trailing barely above the ankles. His jeans, torn, ripped, and slashed as well as faded, clung to his waist generously, encircled with a reddish-brown belt. Over his upper torso, he bared a plain shirt, black as the night on the darkest of days, short-sleeved, with an albino white cloth passing under it to conceal his naked arms. A lively orange-colored bandana reclined loosely around his firm neck, ends hanging lazily behind him. The shape of his face, the contour of his eyes, resembled Juuhachi-gou's own, but gleamed, smirking with great vanity. Black, his hair was, falling lightly above his shoulders, parted neatly, but not accurately, down the middle, allowing strands to delicately land over his face. Snidely, he sneered and swaggered out, eyes locked onto both Juuhachi-gou and myself.   
  


"Juunana-gou! You are successful as well!" cried Gero, yet ignorance was all that came from the jinzouningen as he swiftly made his way to Juuhachi-gou. An arm, he wrapped around her slender figure with perplex slyness, leaving a grimace on the female jinzouningen's face.   
  


"Nanda? Bakayarou!! Get off, Juunana-gou!" snipped Juuhachi-gou, eyes blazing. Struggling, she did, to free herself from his greedy grasp.   
  


"Come now, Baby...," he cooed sexily, rubbing, ruffling, her hair. "Don't you wish to stay with me? Why hang around an old coot?" The female jinzouningen, with unnatural quickness, slapped the cheek of Juunana-gou.   
  


The rage billowed up within me, not knowing where it came from, and I exploded. "Baka na! Search your program! You shall read of your relation to Juuhachi-gou! Damn pervert!"   
  


Juunana-gou's eyes-- no longer interested in Juuhachi-gou, might I add-- trailed my figure briefly, then, with an unnoticeable glint hidden in his eyes, instantly appeared before me. "Ooh.... Feisty!" he growled lowly, a smirk appearing on his face. "I like them that way...."   
  


An anger not my own, something added, something... artificial, as they put it, took over my mind. My hand moved without my intention and swiftly caught wind of Junana-gou's cheek with a sickening _thwack_, leaving both jinzouningen stupefied.   
  


"Calm, calm, creations of mine!" the old man ushered, fearful of a quarrel, of losing his 'guinea pigs', rasing his hands, bringing with them a miniature device containing a single red (blood red) button.   
  


Filled with the intense rage himself, Juunana-gou swung back from the slap, thrusting, daring, his face towards my own, eyes blazing. "Do you wish to start something, Juukyu-gou?!" he raged, fists turning a ghostly white, temples throbbing.   
  


Strangely enough, I felt a grin fall upon my face and, placing a hand sternly on my hip, pushed back my annoying bangs. "Baka. Ask Gero for yourself. Inquire him as to who is stronger! Then, question him on your own intelligence."   
  


The jinzouningen's face faltered as he glanced at the 'doctor', who was-- stunned at my actions as his face clearly shown, yet... as was I-- nodding in agreement. "Na-Nani?" The sureness lifted off him, leaving only a dumbfounded expression as he slid up to a hunched standing position, eyes twitching rapidly as he stared at me. _Strange_, I thought,_ how stupid one can be...._   
  


Juuhachi-gou smirked snidely, finger stretched to point comically at her twin. Laughed, she did. "Baka mitai!" Yellow hair fell in long strands over her giggling eyes, tears wanting to escape from their ducts, but could not-- she was no longer human. She was a jinzouningen. An artificial human. Like myself... (Pity, I did, for I do not remember this small emotion, crying, nor many others, except anger.... Always the anger....)   
  


"Damare!" snarled her counterpart, eyes furiously burning with rage-- rage in which we would all feel... too soon, I realized. Poutingly, he crossed both arms and side-glanced toward the far wall. This, I had believed, was quite amusing, but along with so many others, I no longer felt the emotion to laugh-- just the intention.   
  


Gero, catching our attention, cleared his throat instantaneously. With the knowledge of our knowing, he weakly folded his arms behind his back and began. "Ima, my jinzouningen, now that you are awakened, you shall set out to fulfill my sweet revenge. You are to assassinate-- to kill-- Son Gokuu, as well as anyone who steps into your path. It is up to you, Juukyu-gou, Juuhachi-gou, and Juunana-gou! Set out and do my bidding!"   
  


A grin appeared upon Juuhachi-gou's lips, and she cackled. "Doush'te? Why the _hell_ would we listen to an old geezer like yourself, _'Doctor'_? I do not want to kill a specific ningen.... I want them all to die! _Shine_!" Narrowing, her eyes did, as she slid her hair behind her ear with a slender finger. "I cannot stand seeing humans.... They disgust me so-- what with their emotions and lives that I-- we-- shall never have.... So I shall kill every single one of them...."   
  


"NANDA?!" bellowed Gero, preparing to push the switch in his hands; yet he, even with his own thumb set beforehand on it, was too slow, for Juunana-gou had already fired an energy blast, flowing briskly from his index digit, piercing the poor 'doctor' through the head. He choked, coughed up blood-- red crimson blood that had flowed through his veins for many years-- and collapsed, the liquid already forming a dark pool around him.   
  


"Juunana-gou! Doush'te? Why?" I inquired, although the answer laid deep in my thoughts, for it had been something that my own functioning mind had longed to do.   
  


Turning, he did, facing me as well as Juuhachi-gou. "Dammit.... You know why, kono yarou. I _do_ _not_ need a ningen to control an action that I can choose on my own.... Gomen, 'Neechan'. You may have wanted to do away with him." Sighing heavily, he kicked the switch box Gero had been holding. It skidded into the wall-- clanging loudly when doing so. "Wonder what he was going to use that for.... Aww, to hell with it...."   
  


"You're damn right that I wanted to take care of him, 'Niichan'!" she hollered, glancing quickly at me-- almost as if in ridicule-- then stomped her foot, cracking the ground deeply. "All human beings must die! Are you with me, minna?" Her eyes, burning like the great fires of hell, studied my actions carefully-- almost as if I were to act wrongly, supposed I.   
  


"Hai. You are right, Juuhachi-gou," Juunana-gou agreed hastily, striding towards the exit while signaling both of us to follow.   
  


"And you, Juukyu-gou?" The female jinzouningen stared at me, eyes burning deep holes into a soul that was not truly there, waiting impatiently.   
  


No emotion. No sign of difficulty. Nothing. "Hai, Juuhachi-gou. Ikuzo...." My voice trailed off as I strode past her, unwavering, with some chestnut strands of hair flowing behind me.   
  


Juuhachi-gou stood there for a moment, perhaps pondering, considering, then shrugging the thought aside before proceeding to the door and disclosing herself to both Juunana-gou and I. "Oi, minna! Where do we start from here?" she questioned, shifting her strands of uncontrollable golden hair out of her eyes yet again, preparing to fly up with us.   
  


Juunana-gou, from his place in the air, laughed mockingly. "You do not have a plan as to what you want to do? You, who's only desire is to kill all humans, do not know how or where to start? Bakamono! We shall just fly until a city filled with humans is found! Ne, Juukyu-gou?"   
  


Something dug at my thoughts, as though it were wrong to kill something with better 'perks' than myself.... I shook my head in confusion, scattering my brown hair over my face. "Hai, Juunana-gou. I believe that there is an island not far from here containing a city teeming with humans. Perhaps we'd best go there whilst not search forever...."   
  


Juuhachi-gou, who had finally appeared before us, raised a supple hand towards the aperture in the mountainside, cackling hideously. "Come now, fellow jinzouningen! Must we leave this place unattended to?" Glowed, her hand did, glowed a neon shade of pink, gathering some precious energy into her palm-- she was preparing to fire at will towards the abandoned laboratory.   
  


"Hai!" Juunana-gou agreed enthusiastically, also assembling energy, abundant energy. "A farewell we shall give this hell-hold! Join us, Juukyu-gou!"   
  


Knowing that regretfulness shall nag myself in the near future, wherever, whenever, that may be, I still lifted, shakily at first, my own hand, extending the fingers out towards the hole while collecting a measurable amount of energy, still weary of my decision. Feeling the sudden urge, I-- along with the other two-- began to chuckle menacingly, the deadly beams firing steadily from our fingers, destroying the hidden laboratory on impact with a monestrous _ka-blash!!_   
  


"Ima, let us go find this 'city teeming with humans' of yours, Juukyu-gou!" stated Juuhachi-gou, zipping off with great speed, puncturing clouds too fast to be noticed.   
  


Snickering, Juunana-gou bolted after her. "Last one there must choose where we house for the time!" he called, disappearing just as quickly.   
  


For a short moment, I hovered there, mind spinning. I knew that thought was quite unnecessary-- and yet the inquisitions flew throughout my body, tempting to be answered. Sneering, I thrust them aside-- knowing that they would only form a great weakness-- and flew ahead, hair twirling, swishing, in my face, clothing rustling loosely as the air hit them, leaving the place of my creation. Deep down, I new that even though we jinzouningen were possibly built to be everlasting, defeat and death were truly inevitable.   
  


~*~ 

AN: Gomen nasai, Minna!I am sorry for the confusion! This is written different form the prologue because of a certain reason. A jinzouningen sees the world differently than a normal ningen. That's the reason why this is written in more of a Poe-like style. But watch out, cause almost all of my chaps. will look like this! Just be glad that I am not using 'hard' words! Anyway, if there is a word or two you don't know, just ask!(Japanese words, of course!) Also, if you are wondering why I named the other jinzouningen 'Juukyu-gou', well that's because this is in the MIRAI Trunks time-line, and we don't know if he even MADE the Juukyu-gou that was seen in the other time-line(You know, the one where Gokuu lives?) Ano.... Arigatou and ja ne!- ~Angel-Chan~(Finally updated slightly!) 


	3. Part Two

_**Torn: Part Two**_   
  


_Deep within, I'll search_

_When believed to be lost_

_These memories of mine_

_Hoping to learn what cannot be found_

_The secrets that lie in me_   
  
  
  


Memories, I had once read, were to last always.... Everlasting, like I, but little did I try to keep within my confused, rumbling thoughts. All the death, destruction, hell, that I-- we-- had caused seemed to 'ruin my fun,' as they had put it once. They enjoyed it, the twins. Always laughing, enjoying the death they created, the hatred that formed for us, whilst I was overcome with things not meant to disturb me. These 'things', as I called them, were to be wiped away completely, so that I would be perfect.... "The perfect fighter, able to survive whatever appears before them, learning as they go," Gero had stated. And yet, they surged through me like lost hounds, crying to be seen, howling to be heard, leaving me to only push them further down. Doubt. Was that what it was called, the emotion I seemed to feel? I was, as Gero had planned, supposedly perfect-- as were the others, of course-- yet why did such long forgotten emotions suddenly erupt from within, when they were to be blocked out by endless programs and complex mechanisms? These wildly insane inquisitions I had pondered for the thirteen years of my roughly decided existence, never ceasing to question, yet the fear of great ridicule tugged me down deeply, for a jinzouningen was to feel nothing. Nothing. Not a single hint of guilt, of sadness, of contempt, for it would form a great weakness to me; jinzouningen were made to be strong, to be full, not to feel as to pity their victims, as I have done recently.   
  


Years. Many years ago-- over thirteen, I suppose-- an island containing numerous amounts of humans we had attacked. Oh, what fun I had believed to have had, yet always regretting my pitiful reactions days upon days later. How many people did I kill? How many suffered at the hands of we jinzouningen? All I remember is the anger, oh, always did I allow the anger to control me! We were attacked-- hai, the idiots-- by a team named the 'Z-senshi', who-- without their leader, Son Gokuu, dying (the twins were quite upset upon hearing this news, wishing that they would have been the ones to watch him struggle) six months ago from a fatal heart disease-- fell. I, unlike Juuhachi-gou and Juunana-gou, felt it wrong-- yet again-- to kill them, so, graciously, I allowed them to murder the meager foes, so as to not have much feeling weighing down on my stiff-like shoulders.   
  


Every ningen feared us, longing for a person to appear with enough courage, enough strength to send us off with the great demons of death; one day, a lone man, young and in his prime, stood out, hoping to one day horde us off to our graves. This man's name was Son Gohan, the brave, lone son of the great Son Gokuu-- possibly the strongest ningen alive. Strong, he was, so strong that he had almost like a second form of ki, hidden from normal senses until pushed beyond the limit of his powerful body. When he confronted us the true form blazed with a mythical golden aura and an amazing amount of attack power-- he was mostly driven by pure rage, possibly from the loss of his friends and father. Disappearing, he always did, as quickly as he had come, once the tides had turned and he realized that it was greatly needed, gone. Gone until finally deciding to start yet another unneeded uproar, only to lose another battle, although the mighty war was yet to be claimed. I seemed to admire the determination shown within his ruptured soul, for he did not fear death, understanding that the best way to die was always with honor, fighting bravely for what was right and meant to be. I wished once to be such a gentle-looking free spirit with hidden potential, but it was nothing more than a simple longing, appearing in my thoughts once, never more.   
  


"Run! Do not allow them to get to you!"   
  


"Watch them scurry like rodents. What a pitiful sight-- am I not right, Juunana-gou?" Juuhachi-gou questioned her twin, the wind blowing lightly against her faint sunflower hair, swishing it soundlessly around her, over her crystal blue eyes even. Eyes which gleamed with such murder hungry expressions stared out at the people running, laughing ruthlessly.   
  


"Hai, Juuhachi-gou. Let the sorry cowards run all they wish, for we shall always find them, and they shall always die...." Juunana-gou smirked rudely, his own crisp charcoal black hair flying in strands around his sharply shaped face, whilst his pumpkin orange bandana flapped helplessly on his back. Laughed, he did, so mockingly...so cruel.   
  


I sighed. Sighed and gazed out at the dying world, the greying sky. "Rain is coming...," muttered I, although it seemed as though the other jinzouningen could care less-- always was it like that! As if I were not truly there during the hunts! Demo... bothered me it did not. Silently, I sat, allowing the howling winds to take my hair, to ruffle my crude clothing. My mind spun slightly-- but I usually thought nothing of it. The thoughts were always left unanswered, building up inquisition beyond pitiful inquisition. Glancing towards the others, I did, and questioned, "Are you done playing your sad games of 'joy'? If so, home is where I would like to be."   
  


Juuhachi-gou chuckled. "Not yet, Juukyu-gou. We haven't killed every ningen yet, and a special one may appear soon after...." She shot a quick look at Juunana-gou, who was already preparing to attack.   
  


"Juuhachi-gou is right," he stated. "_He_ may come to try and punish us, yet the outcome will always be the same." His eyes moved from myself to Juuhachi-gou. "Come now, 'Neechan'-- let us give him a reason to show himself!"   
  


They erupted, exploded, from the place in which they stood with an unnatural speed-- one like that of a comet hurtling through space. Upon comparing their motion to that of the innocent running humans, it was as if every ningen ran in slow motion. Never did they know what hit them....   
  


Within inches of reaching the scurrying humans, Juuhachi-gou and Juunana-gou faded from my line of vision. Spinning, twirling, the world around me appeared, blurring into an endless abyss. I fell back, knowing not where I would land, mind surging like an electric wire. I then heard not the pitiful wails of the now dying humans, the mocking cackles of my fellow jinzouningen...just the sudden chirps of many birds.   
  


_A memory?_   
  


_How?_   
  


A young child, gleeful face grinning, ran through a picturesque field....   
  


_Others...two...all laughing._   
  


_Fun...._   
  


_What is the word? An emotion?_   
  


Halted, they did, halted before a powerful waterfall raging down a cliff. To the sky, they looked.   
  


_Peace...._   
  


_I do not understand...._   
  


_What is this? Past memories? One the brain had kept hidden from the sun until now?_   
  


The world I saw became hazed yet again.   
  


_Someone was yelling._   
  


_My name?_   
  


_One who did not know me?_   
  


_Who am I?_   
  


_Jinzouningen Juukyu-gou.... I am she._   
  


Snapping, my eyes did, to a face of familiarity-- yet not so. "Juukyu-gou, nande-koto-wa?"   
  


"Attacked, were you?" Juuhachi-gou snarled, eyes blazing like a deep crimson flame, one almost as deep a red as that of the newly shed blood-- mottled blood-- smeared upon her hands.   
  


My mind spun, unable to fully answer the questions asked, not clearly remembering.... What had happened to me? Know, I did not. Furiously, I shook my head, eyes tightly jammed in confusion. Moistness.... The air was becoming moist.... Rain would be here soon....   
  


"Iie, attacked I was not. Daijobu.... Gomen...." Standing-- wobbling because of the slight loss of equilibrium, but able-- I allowed my eyes to trail the ruble that had once been a prosperous city. "Home?" questioned I; I knew well that they wished not to take leave yet. He had not yet come with our retribution, and rarely did he miss a quarrel between _we_ jinzouningen.   
  


"Quiet!" Juuhachi-gou hissed, golden hair scattering quickly over searching blue eyes narrowed to show concentration.   
  


"Is it he?" Juunana-gou demanded, an evil grin pervading upon his sharp face. Crossing his arms, he focused his large azure eyes towards the sky, almost as if a mock threat. Cackled, the sky did, so intensely, lightning blasting swiftly across it, miles away from the place now fallen.   
  


"It is...," concluded she, smirking. "What do you say? Shall we end this quaint nonsense?"   
  


A twinge.... What was it now? I felt myself shudder instantaneously when a cry called out from within me. Arrogantly, I thrust it downward and remained silent. Yet again, another great clasp of thunder roared out-- closer this time. Lightning exploded throughout the open sky again, causing me to blink repeatedly. A man stood suddenly before us, muscular body emitting a light rather similar to that of which we had just witnessed; an uncommon shade of aqua gleamed in his eyes. Knew, I did, that this was not his true form, for he had appeared before us many times with hair and eyes of the purest black.   
  


Tightly, he clenched his only fist as he scoffed, "It is time."   
  


"Very well," Juunana-gou roughly growled out, taking quick glances at both Juuhachi-gou and myself. "Ready, we are...."   
  


Another twinge... Dammit, nani?! What was wrong? Why could I, of all people, not be able to go through with this? Gero. Had he made a mistake in my programing? If not, how could I be feeling things like this?   
  


"The other-- where is he?" I quickly inquired, hoping to find yet another way out.   
  


Son Gohan's face abruptly fell. "Trunks...," he rasped. Recovered, he did-- quite instantly, too. "Home, I suppose." He then noted that we bought it not. "Leave him be, you monster!"   
  


I looked over to Juunana-gou. "Lies. For that, I can be sure. I shall go in search." Hovered in the air, I did, best trying to grin evilly. "Perhaps I will end the new battle early. And also, this should even it out slightly for he who is one arm short."   
  


Nodded, Juunana-gou did. "Hai, hai, Juukyu-gou. Enjoy your hunting spree." With that said, both he and Juuhachi-gou turned towards the angered human, sneering sneakily.   
  


I flew off, ignoring the intensifying threats called out to me by the man who was unable to follow; the jinzouningen not would allow him to do so, that I knew. _Strange_.... No intention did I feel to harm the boy. He was of no true threat... _yet_.... I knew not how long he would be but a mere child, for his manhood, it seemed, was coming to him like flies to a pile of shit-- meaning it was nearly upon him. Was he like the lonely other? Hiding a golden god-like form of strength, well aware of when to use it? I did not know, nor did I care.   
  


_Spare him, _a voice cackled from within, _for you may be in need of him in the future, not depending on your sides. So, baka na, the boy you shall spare._   
  


Hai. Spare him I shall. Never did I think to question the voice, and glad of that I am. The boy would live if found.   
  


So utterly confided in my thoughts, I lost track of exactly how far I had been traveling, soon only to discover myself floating silently away from the ruble-like city. A haunting howl echoed throughout the chaos, and I was then able to acknowledge the hideous death of the fighter. So honorably did he die... so bravely.... I felt as though he should be honored. Growling, I pictured Juuhachi-gou and Juunana-gou leaving for home, murmuring explicitly about how he'd "screamed-- even in the end," and so on. This, for some odd reason, angered me greatly, although I knew not why....   
  


Close to a mountain did I find him-- the boy. Knocked out, I concluded, and so unaware of the bodyless soul leaving this world.... To see such innocence.... I flung a clenched fist at myself. _Doush'te?_ Why did I have such things clogging up within my mind? Relaxed, yet not so, I looked down at the child laying still before me. _Must I?_ Would that one wrong follow me forever until I was punished?   
  


Thinking not, I slipped off the cloth, as black as the churning sky, that was used to warm me-- a coat I believe-- and placed it on him."May you sleep well, boy...," muttered I, "for you hell-- your nightmare-- will begin shortly...."   
  


Back, I flew, back through the crying, the pain, the agony, of the dead city's inhabitants-- all in which were dead as well, noted I. Emotions hazed my mind, spinning, spinning, spinning.... Why had I not done what was meant for me to do? I had a simple goal in life: To be a living _hell_. Was..._ was that not it?_ To kill all of those who felt happiness, love, prosperity? Why, then, did I think of such questioning thoughts? Why did I feel such ningen-like emotions? Fading into another place, what of that, then?   
  


Heaving, I slowed to a hover; aching, my mind was. Death, that was all that I saw; miles upon miles of crumbled buildings-- all reeking with death.... Why did such a thing _disturb_ me? Answer it, I could not.   
  


Almost instantly, my eyes fell upon a solemn body-- a body that was once full of such an unbelievable power was now quiet... still... dead.... "Honor you, I will, Son Gohan... for you were a true warrior-- brave _and_ proud.... With my honor and praise, I leave you, O mighty fighter, I leave you for another to find, one who will seek forth a vengeance.... Farewell...."   
  


Silently, I flew back to the island in which I lived, pondering why I had _done_ what I had done, _said_ what I had said, _felt_ what I had felt..., and _thought_ what I had thought.... Shoving, once again, those meaningless thoughts aside, I sped off into the clouds.   
  


~*~   
  


A/N: Konnichiwa! SCHOOL IS OUT! That means more time for me to catch up on my chapter typing! I need you guys to help me out by reading and reviewing as many stories as you see fit; also, try to tell me what ones I need to fix up, stop writing, or try to hurry up with! Arigatou! Anyway, I was really in a hurry while typing this, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Part Three will be the longest part, and the last (excluding the epilogue). Well, enough with my saneless rambling! Ja ne!- ~Angel-Chan~ (Updated a little bit!!! YOSH'!!!!) 


End file.
